


Verloren - prolog

by Drache



Series: Verloren [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drache/pseuds/Drache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O odkrywaniu siebie, walce ze słabościami i odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verloren - prolog

Mrok okalał ich zroszone potem ciała, które po raz kolejny połączył pijacki uścisk przepełniony namiętnością i pożądaniem. Wilgotne kosmyki oblepiały skórę. Palce błądziły po rozgrzanych powierzchniach.

\- Ach! – wyrwało się z ust młodszego. – Jeszcze…

Ich przepychanki ciągnęły się już kilka minut i choć obaj mieli dość, ich ciała prosiły o więcej. Walka zmęczenia z pożądaniem. Obaj stopniowo ulegali pierwszej z sił.

Chude palce zatopiły się w jasnych kosmykach, by zacisnąć się i za chwilę z powrotem rozluźnić pod wpływem przeżywanych doznań. Dłonie osunęły się na szyję, ramiona, a następnie powiodły po rękach zdobionych licznymi tatuażami.

Chłopak ułożył się wygodnie i wtulił w leżącą obok poduszkę. Skierował wzrok ku postaci, która usadowiła się po drugiej stronie łóżka.

\- Kocham cię… – wyszeptał, spoglądając zamglonym wzrokiem na blondwłosego kochanka. Ten jednak tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Idź spać. Jesteś pijany – powiedział. Półprzymknięte powieki zasunęły się zupełnie.  
\- Jesteś wredny… Tommy…

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę. To nie miało sensu, wiedział, że chłopak już śpi.

\- Miłość… - prychnięcie przerwało ciszę. – Co ty możesz o niej wiedzieć?

Wstał i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie był to może pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale nic takiego nie było im potrzebne. Tommy sporą część swojego życia spędził w gorszych miejscach. Dla Billa w tym stanie liczyło się tylko miękkie łóżko.

Obszedł mebel, zgarniając po drodze kilka samotnych butelek po piwie. Szkło zadźwięczało cicho.

Przystanął na moment po zajętej stronie materaca. Odgarnął kosmyki z jasnej twarzy. Jutro znów obudzi się z dzikim bólem głowy.

Skupiony przyglądał się chłopakowi pogrążonemu w głębokim spokojnym śnie. Zaraz potem zniknął w łazience, aby zagłuszyć myśli szumem gorącej wody.


End file.
